


Little Princess No More

by amazonstorm



Series: The Fire Emblem Fates Husband Chronicles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Does this count as incest?, F/M, I love Xander, Sappy, Unashamedly Sappy, this is what happens when you marry xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander drops in on Corrin's coronation gown fitting and realizes he can't call her his "Little Princess" anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princess No More

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's sappy. I like sap.

 

"The gown suits you." 

 

 

 

The sound of Xander's voice was enough to startle both Corrin and the tailor currently working on her coronation attire. 

 

 

 

"Your majesty!" the tailor exclaimed, nearly pricking Corrin with a needle. "What an unexpected surprise!"

 

 

“I hope you don’t mind me dropping in on the fitting.” Xander smiled.  “I just had to see how my future Queen is going to look on the day when she is crowned."

 

 

“It’s an honor of the highest sort, I assure you.” the tailor stepped away to allow Xander to see what Corrin was wearing.  “I assure you, your Majesty, that the Princess will look her very best.”  

 

 

 

Corrin was dressed in a deep black formal gown with gold and purple accents, reminiscent of Xander’s armor.  She looked every bit the picture of Nohr royalty and he could not wait to see her when she was fully made up.    “Do you like it, Xander?” she asked expectantly.  “I know it’s not the full picture…"

 

 

“You look beautiful.” he cut her off.  “I cannot wait for all of Nohr to see you on your coronation day, Little Princess."

 

 

“You know, when that day comes, you can no longer call me ‘Little Princess’ anymore.” she lightly teased.  “Although, to be honest, I am going to miss hearing you call me that…"

 

 

“Admittedly, I am going to miss calling you that as well…but to be honest…I am going to enjoy calling you my Queen even more."

 

  
Hearing those words from his lips made her smile warmly. _His Queen! Her! Xander's Queen!_   "Just as I look forward to calling you...my King." 

 

 

 

The affection in her eyes made his heart nearly stop.  Ignoring the tailor and the gown, Xander crossed the room in at least two confident strides and took his bride into his arms.

 

 

“Xander!"

 

 

“My Queen…Corrin…I love you so much.” He dipped her backwards and kissed her nearly breathless, then, ignoring the cries of the tailor.  “I am going to love calling you that every single day for the rest of my life."

 

 

She sighed into his mouth as he kissed her again, leaving her head swimming with delight.

 

 

“My Queen…” he whispered.

 

 

“…My King.” she replied, before losing herself once again to the joy of his lips on her own.


End file.
